Metamo Ark Wikia
__NOEDITSECTION__ Welcome to the Metamo Archive A new Wiki to document everything we can about Meteos in a more orderly fashion, and to attempt to fill in the gaps! Please note: Information on the features included in Meteos Wars and Meteos Online are limited for various reasons. We will work on rectifying this problem in the future, but for now, most information here will be focused on that of the original Meteos game for the Nintendo DS. A Foreword from the High Archiver Greetings, alien from somewhere in the stars. I am the High Archiver of the Metamo Archive. My sole mission is to document the things I have seen and encountered in my travels throughout the galaxy and beyond. You are standing here in the Archive of the Metamo Observatory, a space station designed to travel amongst stars and planets, to observe them and study the life there if present. After the Meteo Attack and the following Meteo Wars, peace has finally (mostly) arrived in this part of the galaxy, and we are able to coexist and record each others' histories, their cultures, their planet. There are many planets in this local section of the galaxy alone, and my crew and I have travelled amongst as many as we can and will keep doing so. There is so much to record, but we have all the time in the universe to do so. Let this archive stand as a point of remembrance throughout the galaxy, for every planet and their races that we have listened to the experiences and history of. And perhaps, you dear reader, may have something to contribute? ~The High Archiver~ Wiki Content Play with a few of the aliens~! Fan Creations Rules For Canon Planet "interactions" entries • Keep it sensible. Don't say "i blew up the planet, lol." • Keep it as high in quality as possible. "I hung out with some of them, they were cool people" is not good. • If you're going to self-insert, pay attention to details. • Please try to keep content family-friendly. If you feel your content is best in a more adult format, contact an admin and we'll find a way to label it as not family-friendly. • Please do not submit spam and other junk. For more information, please see the Archived Interaction Guide. More rules likely to be added later as they are thought up. For creating fan planets or races More or less the same as above, however, quality will be kept strictly. We want them to be as memorable as the canon planets and races, and to sound like they could actually be in the games. This goes even farther for art. We'd like the races and planets to look more or less the same quality as the ones provided here. Better is better, however. For more, turn to the Fanon Planet Creation Guide. Latest Activity & What Needs Doing What needs doing: • Research more about "Stadium". • Planet image of Hanihula. • Let's get creative with fan content! • Figure out how to make Unknown into a redirect to a random planet. Category:Browse